


Severus Snape

by natoth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, RIP Rickman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RIP Rickman</p>
    </blockquote>





	Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Rickman

[](https://fotki.yandex.ru/next/users/natoth/album/158907/view/749614)


End file.
